


Unlucky Channel

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [1]
Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Jealousy, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: Akira Kogami is welcomed to a Golden Week event. But when news has it that she has been overlooked, she wants to be the main center of attention.  How so? Sabotage.  But will she succeed, or will her jealousy get the best of her?





	Unlucky Channel

** _LUCKY CHANNEL!_ **

A girl in a white uniform in long sleeves cheered to the 4th wall, “HIYA, LUCKIES!”

She was a cute girl with short pink hair and a cheerful smile, “Once again, welcome to another edition of _Lucky Channel! _I’m your host, Akira Kogami!”

A boy in brown hair and a black uniform said, “And I am Akira-sama’s assistant, Minoru Shiraishi.”

Akira said, “Well, it’s a wonderful day, as Golden Week is around the corner. In fact, I’m looking to make appearances in the Tokyo district. Everyone whose everyone is looking forward to the event!”

Minoru added, “And with it, along with the wonderful Akira-sama, she will be joined by fellow girls. But just for being you, be there to see _Lucky Channel’s _Akira Kogami, LIVE and in-person, as she sings her hit song, _Misoji Misaki_.”

Akira growled, but kept her smile, “Oh, thousands will be attending the Tokyo District, and with it, some brand new songs, just for you~!”

She waved, “My director has informed me that we’re cutting short on time. So, be there, during Golden Week, on April 30th~!”

Minoru said, “We’ll see you in the next episode.”

Akira waved, “_Bye-nee~!_”

The title card came up, as Akira growled, “How _many _idols?”

Minoru moaned, as he was shivering, “Uh…”

The screen went off, as we cut to the _Lucky Channel _set. Akira walked off, as the director said, “Brilliant work, Miss Kogami.”

Akira huffed, “Oh, whatever. I’m sure that the Tokyo area will be thrilled to see _me_, only.”

Minoru asked, “Uh, Akira…”

“WHAT?” Akira barked, “What is it, this time?”

“We have a meeting with some fans, before our trip. I, uh, hope there’s more to them…”

“Not really. Besides, whoever these girls are, my sworn enemies, I can best them.”

“UH… Well…”

He giggled, as he blushed, “That’s because… _no one _had given you fan mail, lately. So, there’s hoping that--.”

“Huh? Hoping that there’s what?” Akira glared, as she was in an evil glare, “Are you saying that I have no fans left, or is it because you tossed them away, SINCE YOU HATE ME?”

Minoru shouted, “IS THIS ABOUT MOUNT FUJI, AGAIN? I’M OVER IT!”

He calmed down and said, “Besides, ever since that debacle in the _Lucky Channel _episode, with me on a rampage, the fanbase has dwindled for _you._ If you want to succeed in becoming famous, just be yourself, and admit that it was all an act.”

He walked off, as Akira scoffed, “Wellllllllll… Look at you, Mr. “_I’m too GOOD to be in an idol contest”_!”

She flipped the bird and huffed, “You can suck it, asswipe!”

She growled, “I don’t need him… _Be myself. _That is bullshit! I can find a way to be popular… I mean, how many girls that can overshadow me? Ten? Twelve?”

Minoru said, from far away, in a quiet tone, “Try fifty…”

Akira sighed, as she walked off to her dressing room, “I’m going for a smoke…”

_Portrait of a desperate idol, Miss Akira Kogami, who, after a moment she’d chose to forget, has launched from super idol stardom to has-been. Now, refurbishing her life and status in the Idol Circuit, she prepares for a huge comeback of her career. Of course, she’ll do anything to be on top… even if it means doing evil things.  
Miss Akira Kogami – the start of a revivification of her idol life… in a “**Tale of the Bizarre**”. Enjoy._

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre #26  
Unlucky Channel_ **

* * *

At the Tokyo Auditorium, days later, on April 28th, Akira was preparing a booth for her meet-and-greet. A man in a blue suit said, “So, you are to sing _Misoji Misaki_, on the 30th, and again on the 5th. You’ll be the opening number.”

Akira giggled, “Opening number? Sure thing!”

She huffed, as she whispered, “Reduced to being an opening act… This blows.”

She asked, “Uh, is anybody going to be playing in this one, other than me?”

The man said, “Lemme see… Okay, we have Miyuki Takara, doing a pantomime act with Minami Iwasaki. We have Konata Izumi, as a Cosplay Dancing Duet with Patricia Martin, and we have the Hiiragi Twins with a special song to sing.”

Akira asked, “And who’s the headliner?”

He said, “Headliner… headliner… Ah, here we go! Headliner is a special dance by a few of the girls in _Ryoo High School_.”

Akira held her anger, as he said, “Well, have a good time, and we’ll see you tomorrow. Good luck.”

He left, as she waved, “Bye-bye~!”

She grumbled, “So many girls in… AUGH! I have to be headlining! They are ugly losers…”

“Who’s an ugly loser?” A boy asked.

It was Minoru. Akira said, “Oh, it’s you. Why don’t you fuck off?”

Minoru said, “Sorry. I can tell that you’ll be just shaking hands and kissing babies, instead of showing off.”

Akira placed a standee of herself, as she barked, “Bite me! You only sided with me, only because you were a great singer!”

Minoru said, “Hey, the female popularity quota is high. I didn’t want you to feel sorry for them.”

“Sorry? What do you have against me, huh? Akira Kogami’s supposed to be a star, not some bit player in some shitty anime!”

“WHO CARES?” He cried, “You’re still a popular character, in the idol world!”

“Says you. Now, leave!”

He said, “Fine. But do you need a mic check, for your performance?”

“_Not _with you. Last time you did it, you cut me off, after the first two words.”

“Right. See ya.”

She relaxed, as she was angry, as two girls walked by. One was tall with long light pink hair and glasses, and the other has short blue hair, done in a side-ponytail, and a kindergarten uniform.

“Oh, look!” The older girl said, “It’s Akira Kogami!”

The younger girl cheered, “YAY! The trip is worth it!”

Akira asked, “Huh? Fans?”

She smirked, “At least _someone _likes me…”

The two girls appeared, as Akira giggled in a joyful voice, “Welcome, fans. I know the event isn’t until tomorrow, but you don’t mind staying to talk?”

The older girl said, “Oh, no. We’re just going to walk and come back home. We have hardly any money for the event.”

The younger girl protested, “YOU WASTED THE TRAIN FARE ON THAT? I was hungry, too! How could you, Sis? I wanted a yummy burger, but no!”

Akira giggled, “Now, now. I’ll tell you what…”

She gave the two girls Free VIP Passes, as she said, “You’re welcome to stay, all week, and save up on bus fare, for the long weekly event. Food’s free, and the events are VIP.”

The older girl bowed, “Oh, thanks! You’re a lifesaver!”

Akira smiled, as the two girls left. Minoru asked, “What was that?”

She said, “Nobody. Just fans of mine… At least _someone _appreciates me. I got fans, you know, other than those losers.”

She walked off, as she said, “Do me a favor and make those girls there feel appreciated. They are poor, and they respect me. Maybe it’s because they live in poverty, and idolize me, all for becoming rich, like me…”

At a nearby hotel, the two girls were talking. The older one said, “Isn’t it great? Tomorrow’s the show, and we get to get FREE food and shows!”

The smaller girl cried, “WHY NOW? We can’t go home, now? Then why are we heading to a hotel? If YOU didn’t waste your money on that newest manga, we’d go home and back! We can’t stay in a hotel, now. It’s too expensive!”

The older girl said, “I’m sorry. I guess I forgot to ask her. Miss Kogami will make us pay for the room service and stay… After all, she’s rich, probably.”

The younger girl cried, “WELL, THAT BITES! I don’t even think that would be possible, since YOU always tried to blow money on stuff we DON’T need! I’m sick of waiting! I’m still hungry for a burger, right now!”

**XXXXX**

That night, Akira was in her hotel room, relaxing. A girl knocked on the door, as a small girl with long blue hair was outside. Akira opened the door, as she asked, “Hello?”

Akira thought, “One of _those _losers…”

Konata said, “Hi. Can I have a moment of you time?”

“Sure. You want to come in?”

“No. It won’t take long.”

“Get in. I don’t want your friend, Miss Martin, to know about your secret.”

“Okay.”

She stepped in, as Minoru was talking to a man in a blue uniform. Akira looked on, as she was concerned.

Inside the room, Konata said, “Could you help me out with this matter on clothes? Patty & I wanted to dress up as Nagato and Asahina. But Haruhi is a better choice.”

“You’re into the _same _girls?”

“Always. Plus, I need a new step to work on. You think I can try another pivot or step?”

Akira replied, “How about this? We can try a little dance routine. The minute you get to the chorus…”

She secretly told Konata a new dance move that would help her cosplay dance act. However, in reality, she’d try to sabotage their act, so _she _gets to be in it. Konata thanked her, as Akira waved to her. She left, as Minoru joined in. He asked, “What was that about?”

Akira asked, “What about _you_? Who were you talking to?”

“Uh…”

“WHO WAS IT? Come on. Tell me, before I get pissed off. I don’t want to suffer a fearful ending. Believe me, I want to know if you are working with the police.”

“I’m not. He was one of the coordinators for the event. He was talking to me about the whole lineup, with you being the opening act on the beginning and end of Golden Week.”

“Really? You were fitting me into the event, making me appear more?” She gleamed in joy.

He said, “Well, no, unfortunately.”

She snarled, “THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???”

He argued, “I DON’T KNOW! I TRIED, OKAY! JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!”

“WHO CARES! I haven’t been headlining an event, since that day! I REFUSED TO BE OVERLOOKED!”

“Akira-sama, you have to control yourself. I don’t want you to become an angry wreck, since that incident…”

She added, as she was fuming, “And that incident with that piss water from Mt. Fuji, that was _your _fault!”

He barked, “Oh, yeah? Well, I hope you choke on Golden Week!”

She marched off, as he growled, “Akira-sama, she’s not herself, since that incident.”

She slammed the door to her room, as Akira huffed, “BASTARD! He thinks he’s better than me? I am Akira Kogami, damn it! I refuse to be overshadowed by a bunch of no-talent ugly girls! I want to be on top… but how?”

She had an awful idea. She smirked evilly, as she said, “This is perfect. I know just what to do.”

She looked at the schedule, as she responded, “What a sinister trick. Why, why bother with the first and last day, when I can cancel a few acts, here and there. All super sneaky, and with the proper sabotage…”

She chose her first target – the Hiiragi Sisters and their special dance.

The day of the performance, before Akira was about to get on, Akira snuck into the dressing room, as she went to Kagami and Tsukasa’s shrine maiden outfits, hanging from the wall. She then whispered, holding up a pair of scissors, “This will show those wannabe betties what happens, when you ruin my career…”

She started to snip a little, as she whispered, “Snip-snip… Snip-snip… One more puppet has cut her strings… Snip-snip…”

She went wild, and cut holes into Kagami and Tsukasa’s shrine maiden outfit, as she giggled, “PERFECT! Yeah…”

She dropped the scissors, as she said, “It is a good thing I wore gloves. They won’t know that it was me…”

She snuck out and went to her door. A man in a grey shirt and slacks said, “Miss Kogami, you’re on in 15.”

Akira nodded, “Oh, okay. I had to step out.”

She went in to prepare, as Tsukasa, a girl with short light purple hair, was heading inside her dressing room. She was about to put on her outfit, but then gasped, seeing the holes on her own attire. She cried, “AAAGH! MY OUTFIT IS RUINED!”

Kagami, a girl with long light purple hair, done in long pigtails, came in. She cried, “Tsukasa, what happened?”

Tsukasa said, “Our outfits… They’re ruined!”

Kagami growled, “Moths… Stupid moths. What happened? I had the outfits safely packed, with no problem.”

Tsukasa sobbed, “Sis, we can’t go on… It would take days to complete our outfit, to be mended…”

Kagami then noticed the scissors, as she said, “Maybe so… but we cannot blame ourselves. The show must go on. I’ll have to ask a stagehand to get us spare twin costumes… Also, we should ask Konata about this.”

“Why Kona-Chan?”

She held up the same scissors that Akira used to ruin their outfits. She noticed that the handle on the scissors had Konata’s name on it. Tsukasa gasped, as she was horrified, “Kona-Chan?! She ruined it?”

“Yeah, I bet it has something to do with her act, and saying that _our _song and dance is worthless and stupid!”

“She said that?”

“No, but I’m beginning to think she is, behind my back!”

In Konata’s dressed room, she felt a chill, as she said, “Strange… I overheard Kagami-sama talking smack about me. But I guess it’s just the wind.”

Back in the Hiiragis’ room, Kagami snarled, “Well, she’s not gonna get away with this!”

They marched off, as Kagami wants to find a security guard, and have Konata ejected from the event. However, Akira was planning something for the other girls, behind their backs. This was Akira’s plan – since the girls are all friends, and popular students, she figured that she’d break up this quarrel of friendship, ruining their acts. She got to Konata first, but then to Tsukasa and Kagami. She planned to get Miyuki Takara, next.

Akira snickered, as she saw Kagami and Tsukasa approaching the guard. She whispered, “I love it when a plan comes together…”

Akira gets set to perform, as the guard was talking to the twin sisters, explaining what happened. The guard said that he knew nothing about it. But he was presented with the evidence that Konata used scissors to ruin their clothes. However, the guard said that Konata was in her room, this whole time.

“Sabotage? But by whom?” Kagami whispered.

Tsukasa sniffled, “You don’t think--? No. We cannot be so sure…”

As Akira sings _Misoji Misaki_, Konata stepped out, and saw Kagami in an angry look. Kagami glared at her, “I’m not speaking to you, AGAIN!”

Konata shivered, “Scary Kagami-Sama…”

“Don’t play so coy! Why did you use your scissors on my outfit?”

“What? I didn’t! I was busy having some snacks, before my dance routine!”

“YOU LIE! I’M NOT BELIEVING YOU!”

Tsukasa sobbed, “Oh, how could you?”

Kagami marched off, as she barked, “Konata Izumi, I will let that slide, knowing it is sabotage, but if it _is _you, then you’re dead!”

Konata felt worried, as she said, “Kagami… I didn’t do it…”

**XXXXX**

The following night, Akira snuck into Miyuki’s room, as she was sleeping. She then switched her small jar of white face paint with mayonnaise. She then viewed the outfit Miyuki was wearing. It had a small red carnation on it. She then switched with a purple rose. She then said, “This is so perfect. These girls are so stupid…”

She stepped out, very quietly, as Miyuki was moaning in her sleep.

The next day, Miyuki was in her outfit, a black and pink striped long-sleeved blouse and black pants. She then done her long pink hair in a ponytail, as she said, “This is great. I have the perfect plan to play out our act.”

She opened the jar of mayonnaise, as she sniffed it. She gagged, “PHEW! It’s stinky. Must’ve been the cheap facepaint.”

She smeared the mayo on her face, as Minami knocked on the door, dressed as a mime, “Miss Takara… We are on in one hour. Are you ready yet?”

She spoke in a quiet voice, with green hair and a slim tall body. She said, “Miss Takara?”

Miyuki finished applying the mayo on her face, as she said, “Strange… The facepaint is lumpy…”

Minami entered, as she asked, “What’s wrong?”

She gasped, as she asked, “Why is your face in--?”

She sniffled, as she held up a rag. She wiped off Miyuki’s face, as Miyuki said, “I’m sorry. I guess I bought the cheap stuff…”

“It smells like mayonnaise.”

“Mayo? Oh, my. No wonder it smells…”

She was cleaned off, as Miyuki stated, “It’s always nice to have a friend and partner, but…”

“Who gave you this mayo?”

“I don’t know… Tsukasa and Kagami gave me that face paint, since it’s safe and doesn’t produce hives. I feared that some of the cheap brand of face paint, which may give people rashes. Imagine if some people have movie magic, they--.”

“Say no more. I know it’s wrong, but… Didn’t Tsukasa say that the mime routine was… uh… _creepy_?”

“Creepy? She said that?”

Minami whispered, “I figured it might be… Kagami said it to her, since she found it appalling… That’s what I figured.”

Miyuki cringed, “She said that?”

She looked at her face, as she noticed a shine on her cheeks, from the residue of the mayo she smeared on. She said that she’d like to wash her face, before she does her act.

Akira, meanwhile, was greeting to the fans, as the two girls approached her. Akira smiled, “Ah, you two! Good to see you, again~!”

The older girl said, “Oh, it’s an honor. We’ve never been so happy to appear, watching you perform…”

The younger sister said, “Indeed. I never knew the burgers and meat here were so…”

She bawled, as she was crying, “YOU NEVER KNOW HOW LONG I HAD A MEAT PACKAGE IN MY STOMACH!!!”

The older girl comforted her, “Aw, there, there, Hikage-chan…”

Akira whispered, “Their lives are a drab. And that they both are very poor girls, stricken in poverty.”

Hinata giggled, “Oh, never mind that. We love Golden Week. Now, all we needed is a drive home… But we can just save the train fare. By the way, can we have your autograph? Make it out to Hinata, _to my biggest fan, Hinata_…”

Hikage gagged, “URK! Overzealous adult fan!”

Akira smirked, “Sure… I’d love to.”

She wrote an autograph to her, as Hinata blushed, “Oh, thank you…”

“And to… Hikage, right?” Akira asked.

Hikage gasped, “D-D-Don’t lump me in, just because I admire you, Miss Kogami-chan!”

Akira giggled, “Oh, that’s fine. _To my biggest fans, Hinata and Hikage, stay lucky… Akira… _Okay. Done!”

Hinata was stunned, as Hikage growled, “I didn’t _want _it, you know.”

Hinata smiled, “At least we have her autograph, right?”

Hikage sobbed, “What happens to me, now?”

She argued, “This month is a bad month, instead of wasting it on stuff we don’t even need, how about purchasing on food and bills?”

Hinata said, “Well, I have kept the bills steady, and the food expenses at a--.”

“AAAAAAAAGH!” Hikage roared, “DAMN YOU, HINATA!”

Hinata said, “When you get older, you’d understand. For now, we’ll enjoy the rest of Golden Week, and the free food it offers.”

Hikage yelled, “I don’t care about that! I would be home, having to eat something tasty and juicy, not this fried fresh crud! FEED ME!”

**XXXXX**

Miyuki went to Kagami, as she was lightly furious, “Kagami-San! Why must you always be mean to me?”

Kagami argued, “What did I do?”

“Minami-san is about to make me wear the face paint, but you sent me the cheap stuff, again!”

“What are you talking about?” Kagami argued.

Miyuki cried, “It smells like mayo! It’s terrible! It’s disgusting! LOOK!”

She showed her the jar, as Kagami asked, “Wait… this isn’t my--. Konata! SHE DID IT! She sabotaged me, so she’d give me a jar of mayonnaise…”

Miyuki huffed, “Don’t lie to me, pinpointing on your friends, like that…”

Kagami griped, “WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME? YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAK--!!!”

Miyuki shrieked, “STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU’RE NOT MY FRIEND, ANYMORE!!!”

She walked off, as Kagami was heartbroken, “Miyuki… I didn’t--.”

Tsukasa asked, “Sis? Was that Yuki-Chan?”

Kagami said nothing. She was stricken in shock, after being accused of what Akira did, from behind her back. She sniffled, as Tsukasa asked, “Sis? You okay?”

Kagami sobbed, as she trembled in fear.

As Miyuki and Minami performed their pantomime performance, Akira was watching backstage, as Akira growled, “Damn it! That bastard… I’m going to get them…”

She then saw Kagami, backstage, crying. Konata ignored her, as she was accused, a while back. She snarled, “Accusing me of sabotage… Tsukasa-chan, what happened to her?”

Tsukasa explained that Kagami was accused of ruining Miyuki’s makeup. Konata was shocked, as she said, “No. Did Miyuki-san figure it out?”

Tsukasa sobbed, “It was terrible. Yuki-chan doesn’t want to be friends with her, anymore. This is sad… Why would Sis do this?”

Konata was confused, as Tsukasa said, “Now, it’s worse than before. My sister isn’t going on stage, again… She’s heartbroken…”

Akira overheard the news, as she said, “It’s working… It’s working! YES!”

Minoru asked, “What’s working?”

Akira said, “Oh, just a new song I’m planning to sing.”

Minoru huffed, “Right… You know, I have a strange feeling that the girls fighting amongst each other… they were _your _doing, isn’t it?”

Akira said to him, as they went privately, “Come with me.”

Minoru barked, “Akira… You didn’t…”

“Forget it! Just come with me, alone!”

They went to another room, as Miyuki finished her act.

**XXXXX**

The following hour, Akira explained to Minoru that she did all the sabotages she did, because she was jealous of everyone’s success.

He asked, “Why would you do that?”

Akira huffed, “It’s just… I’m goddamn sick and tired of being _sick and tired_! Why has my career gone downhill? A little blowup and with you and me, and already, we’re in the chopping block…”

She sniffled, as she was crying, “Minoru… What am I doing? I’m not murdering people! I’m into happiness and joy… But that is because those harpies are overshadowing me! And those two nice girls are my fans…”

He said, “Akira-sama, you think that you can push your weight around, all for your clasp of fame and fortune?”

“Why did I have to be so mean?”

“Don’t you think maybe you should explain why the girls are fighting amongst each other?”

“I didn’t think it would be needed, Minoru.”

Minoru ordered, “Look! I want you to pack your things, and then you and I need to confess to everything, and then--!”

“NO! If I do that, my career is over! _Lucky Channel _is my home! I can’t be fired, because of that--!”

“CALM DOWN!” He griped, “Okay! If it means that much to you, we’ll keep it a secret… But no one must know.”

“Thanks… But I don’t know what to do?”

Minoru stated, “I’ll state that you’re cancelled.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You have to leave. You know, say that you feel sick, and that you want no part of it.”

“I can’t do that! Why the hell should I do that, and leave my devoted fans???”

“You want to live your life of being an ambitious idol that wants to take everything?”

Akira huffed, “You have no clue, do you?”

She walked off, as Minoru said, “She’s got no clue…”

**XXXXX**

The following evening, Patricia Martin, a girl with blonde hair, was preparing for her cosplay dance event, until a girl in black came in and approached her costume. She was in pink hair, with big breasts. Patricia noticed it, as she asked, “Huh? Who’s there?”

The girl in black dashed off, as Patty whispered, “Takara?”

The girl vanished, as she was in the darkness. Miyuki appeared, as she asked, “What happened?”

Patricia called out, “MIYUKI! What were YOU doing in Konata’s dressing room?”

Miyuki gasped, “ME?! But--.”

Patty argued, “Don’t lie! Let’s see how Konata will hear about _this_! Konata was accused of sabotage… but the attempted sabotage?! YOU stay here.”

She placed Miyuki on the couch and tied her wrists with sheets. Patty ordered her to stay here, as she left to find Konata, to do her act. After that, she’d bring Konata in to ask why she’d try to ruin her.

She locked the door, as Miyuki sobbed, “Patty… I didn’t do it. But… It was that other girl!”

**XXXXX**

On the 4th day of the event, Minoru sat down with a tired Akira, as he said, “Well, I hope you’re satisfied. Those girls that appeared in the event have just left. They did their act, and suddenly, thanks to you, they tore each other apart. Their friendship is in shambles, and they are not speaking to each other.”

Akira said, “Minoru, Minoru, Minoru… You have to understand. These girls weren’t supposed to be famous. Take some advice, my friend… _Never _upstage an idol.”

She smirked evilly, as he griped, “YOU DID THIS! ALL OF IT! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!”

“Who the hell do you think I am, _Taylor Swift_?! This isn’t showbiz! This is an idol’s world! One woman’s battlefield, when it comes to success!”

“My god… I can’t believe you, Akira-sama! After EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU???”

“BE QUIET!”

She roared at him. She then said, “You care for the common good, while you sing that _Wa Wa Wasuremono_ BS. You’re a sop. You’re a fool! You care for being the _next _Minoru Shiraishi… Yet you cared about my well-being. Since when was it all about you? I’m going to make sure that I want to come back, you hear me? If those girls tried to ruin my career, being overlooked, because of _one little incident, _then that’s fine by me. Now, fuck off.”

“You son of a bitch…” Minoru growled.

Akira walked off, as she said, “I’m packing up and leave. I don’t mind that the weekly event is over… but there is _one more _act. And that’s the cheerleading act by those girls. If you don’t mind… I’d like to be alone.”

Minoru growled, as he turned away, “_Lucky Channel _is thinking of replacing you… and all because you’re a heartless bitch.”

“Hah! Like that’ll ever happen. They know, since I am outspoken. Besides, the rants I make, it’s obviously an act. They think of it. Now, excuse me, _Sebastian_.”

She walked off, “You do that, _Stephanie_…”

Akira was heading to her dressing room, as the stagehand called, “You leaving, Miss Kogami?”

Akira said, “Yes. I’m starting to feel sick…”

“Two girls wanted to come see you, before you perform tomorrow.”

“Oh, tell them that I’ll be leaving, right away… I am feeling under the weather.”

“Where are you off to, now? I can give the message to these girls, uh, a Miss Hinata Miyakawa.”

“Oh, them? Yeah, sure. Just tell them that. Also, once my next gig is made, I want them to be the first to know.”

She went in, as the stagehand left to backstage.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hinata and Hikage were having a burger, in a diner. Hinata smiled, “Burgers are so tasty, even on Golden Week.”

Hikage sobbed, “If this wasn’t _all expenses paid, _as Minoru Shiraishi said, I’d be having a fit… but the food’s too good…”

They enjoyed the burgers, as Hinata said, “She’s not coming back, is she?”

“Miss Kogami? She was just sick in the weather. It’s going to rain, tomorrow. We should cover up for the storm…”

“WE DIDN’T BRING AN UMBRELLA! You and your light packing! I should be home, having fun with my classmates in Kindergarten, instead of being with YOU! But we have to go and see Akira Kogami, which is good enough!”

“Then, we should leave, tomorrow… I think it is getting gloomy. I heard that the girls argue a lot.”

Hinata smiled, as Hikage sighed, “You’re right. One more day… but, I’ll miss the rich food… deposed of misery, since steak is never in our systems…”

Akira was heading to her bus, as Konata called to her, “Miss Kogami…”

Akira said, “Hi. I’m sorry that your friendship was ruined, this past week.”

Konata smirked, “Oh, we’ll forget about it. We all had a connection, and agreed that it was a mistake. I had to interrogate Miyuki-san, only to learn that she’s innocent… Luckily, I had Tsukasa-chan and Kagami-sama join my dance troupe, since they never got on stage. After that, we sort of buried the hatchet.”

Akira smiled, “Good for you. Anyway, I better be going. I’m a traveling idol.”

Konata said, “And you’ll _never _run out of places to visit… only to leech off of the idol that you are. I know you’re pure and cute, but Akira Kogami isn’t an evil woman. You are an inspiration to us all, since you came here, Idol Girl… But there’s a service that you can perform. Whoever stood next to you, it could be the devil himself… which makes him look like God.”

Konata sobbed, as she was crying, “I said that, because my friends won’t even speak to me…”

Akira nodded, as she was upset. She said, “Well, bye now.”

She left, as Akira growled, “That crybaby.”

She went into her bus and pulled out a pair of wire cutters, as she said, “What they didn’t know is that _I _plan to sabotage ALL the girls, ruining the stage…”

She cackled, as a thunderstorm was brewing. Clouds grew darker, and the wind was blowing. She stepped out, dressed in black, as she said, “Perfect weather…”

“HIYA, LUCKIES~!” A girl called, who looked similar to Akira Kogami.

She waved, as Akira asked, “Is… Is this a haunt, or a cosplayer?”

She called to her fake double, “Hold on a minute! YOU! You dare mimic the great Akira Kogami? Now, before you answer, you’re only here to impersonate me, or just to point a finger at me? Now, see here… I come in peace, alright! Give me an answer.”

The fake Akira said nothing. She then turned to her, as Akira called, “NO! You stay here. It was the former! If you are the one that sabotaged the girls’ routine performances, then you and I can be rich. I can always use a stunt double.”

She went closer, as the fake Akira took a step forward, while lightning struck a long branch off a tall tree. It started to give way, as Akira called to her double, “No, don’t come closer.”

Her double walked closer to her, as Akira pleaded to her, while rain was falling. The fake Akira disappeared, as Akira was confused, “What? What the hell was that?”

She sighed, as she said, “I must be losing it.”

A soaked Akira left to the backstage area, as she went to see the show. However, she was halted by a security guard. He asked why she would appear. She said that she only wanted to see the show. However, her plans were foiled, when the guard said that the next show tomorrow will be canceled, due to a severe thunderstorm that will last all night. Akira gasped, as she said, “Ouch. I’m so sorry. Forgive me.”

The guard said, “It’s fine. Just leave to somewhere safe. The storm is raining heavily, and it’ll be severe, by morning.”

She left, as she growled, returning to her bus, trying to push through the storm, “DAMN IT ALL! MOTHER NATURE PLAYED A CRUEL TRICK ON ME! I swear… But on the plus side, the shows are cancelled…”

She went closer, as she found the bus. She gasped, as she saw the fake Akira, waving to her. She whispered, in a demonic hiss, “_Bye-nee…_”

**SNAP!  
**The branch broke off, as it headed towards Akira. She screamed, as it fell towards her, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

**SMASH!  
**Both the branch and Akira were on the ground, as Akira was out cold and motionless. The thunderstorm continued to pour, as Akira was lying on the wet ground, soaked and messy.

* * *

A newspaper read out, the very next morning:  
“_Popular Idol, Akira Kogami (18), has died, during a severe thunderstorm, at 8:28pm. Doctors confirmed that it was pneumonia and a heart attack that caused the young idol’s death. Sources confirmed that she fainted, as she was leaving to her bus, and lied on the ground for hours. Her body was discovered, at 1:16am, that same evening. Minoru Shiraishi, Akira’s assistant and co-host to the Lucky Channel show, refused to comment. And as of now, Minoru Shiraishi will now host Lucky Channel, until a new co-host is announced._”

**XXXXX**

The rain stopped, the that same morning. Minoru went in the huge room, as he met with an undertaker, dressed in a black suit and hat. He said, “Are you a relative of Miss Kogami?”

Minoru said, “No. But I was her assistant.”

The undertaker said, “Shame that she died at a young age. You know, branches flew off and a big one headed towards her. That huge branch missed her by a foot. Heart gave out on her, I bet. Anyway, I’ll leave you here to pay your respects. Bring the lantern out, when you’re done. She won’t be needing it.”

He walked off, as Minoru looked at Akira’s body, lying peacefully in a casket, with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. He bowed his head and said, showing no emotion, “Foolish girl… You should’ve stayed home.”

He gave his epitaph to the now-deceased Akira Kogami:  
“Foolish woman… Thought you were smart. Thought you were the most beautiful… Thought you would treat the other girls like losers… Turns out, you would be the _ugliest _of them all, _and _the biggest loser of the group.  
Here lies Akira Kogami, the _false idol_… Rest in peace… in Hell…”

He closed the casket lid, and nodded quietly. He grabbed the lantern and walked off, leaving the corpse of Akira Kogami to rest.

**XXXXX**

The next hour, Konata met with the other girls, backstage, as she whispered, “Kagami-sama…”

Kagami said, “I heard… Also, let’s never fight again, like that. And thanks for the assist, last night.”

Konata said, “Well, I figured you needed an act, since you were sabotaged.”

Miyuki sobbed, “Oh, Kagami… Please forgive me for yelling at you…”

Kagami smiled, “Right. Also, that pantomime routine, never again. It’s silly.”

“Yeah. Minami-san agreed with me, but we got a rousing applaud.”

Konata asked, “Say, who’s up for burgers?”

Tsukasa cheered, “YAY! I’d love to!”

The girls happily walked off, as Kagami asked, “Hey, Konata, I’m still puzzled… Who _really _tried to sabotage our performances?”

Konata said, “I don’t know, Kagami-sama. But perhaps, that is a big mystery…”

Tsukasa sniffled, “Yeah. Plus, that girl that sang _Misoji Misaki… _She didn’t have to die…”

Kagami huffed, “She’d, at least, took an umbrella with her. The poor girl was sick, throughout the Golden Week. She should’ve stayed home.”

Konata said, “Yeah. It gets to you, no matter what.”

Kagami growled, “You have any idea what you said?”

**XXXXX**

As the four girls left, Minoru was by Akira’s bus, with all her stuff inside. He held the lantern up and said, “Akira-sama, I told you not to come. You didn’t have to come, with a fever… and you act like you’re high and mighty. Turns out, you got a sickness for karma.”

He threw the lantern into the bus, as the bus was caught on fire. He stepped back, as the bus exploded into a roaring blaze. He watched on, as Hinata and Hikage saw the whole thing.

Hinata whimpered, “Oh, my. Why would you do that?”

Minoru replied, “Why _not? _Nothing in there worth anything… … …”

He turned to the building of where Akira’s body is in, and added, “Nothing in _there _worth anything, either.”

He watched the blazing bus, burning all of Akira’s stuff into ashes, as he whispered, “_Foolish woman… Thought you were smart. Turns out… you’d be the ugliest of them all_.”

He turned to the Miyakawas and said, “How about I treat you to anything you’d like?”

Hinata smiled, “That would be wonderful.”

He walked with the girls, to a steakhouse that Minoru knows, to treat the Miyakawa Sisters to a huge steak dinner. The fire in the burning destroyed bus continues, as most of Akira’s stuff was reduced to nothing but black soot. Akira’s standee was inside the wreck, slowly burning away, from the hand to the feet.

* * *

At a local cemetery, Akira’s tombstone was shown, as it said:  
“_Here lies Akira Kogami – popular idol and outspoken host_”

* * *

_Portrait of a young woman, designated to achieve glory. In the end, her ongoing doings gave her the just desserts of jealously. Only her wickedness has triggered a bad moment in the lives of others, she is triggered with the baddest moment of them all.  
Miss Akira Kogami, stripped of her title as “idol”, now forevermore etched in stone… not in a Popular Female poll on the internet or a Top 100 Celebrity list on a tabloid, but through the sands of time, in a stone epitaph… of a “**Tale of the Bizarre**”._


End file.
